1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation control systems and particularly to battery-powered irrigation control systems which are programmable to control an irrigation cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several irrigation control systems for providing programmable automated control of an irrigation cycle are known in the art. However, prior art irrigation control systems require relatively large inputs of electrical energy and are, therefore, unusable where a convenient external source of electrical power is unavailable. Prior art irrigation control systems are also unnecessarily complicated and expensive for use by the average homeowner.
The time and expense involved in effective lawn watering are major considerations of many homeowners. There are many conditions under which it is desirable to have a programmable, automatically controlled irrigation or sprinkling system where it is impractical to have an external source of electrical power, such as a power line. Therefore there is a need in the art for an inexpensive, battery operable irrigation control system.